The present invention relates to an output system having a requesting device such as a personal computer for requesting output based on output data and an output device such as a printer for performing output based on the output data in accordance with a request from the requesting device, and an output device used in the output system, and particularly relates to the output system and the output device capable of setting an output format in accordance with a purpose of output.
There is a widely spread print system, in which print data is transmitted to a network printer connected to a LAN (Local Area Network) from a computer, and printing based on the print data is performed by the network printer. For example, in the print system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-75758, a function to set conditions on a printing format based on the print data is added to a printer driver which is executed on the computer side.